1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to image signal processing, and more particularly, to image signal processing to convert and output a frame rate of an input image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image signal processing apparatuses convert input image signals into signals which can be displayed on display apparatuses. If a frame rate of an input image signal is different from a frame rate supported by a display apparatus, the frame rate of the input image signal is converted into the frame rate supported by the display apparatus.
For example, since European display apparatuses have a frame rate of 50 Hz but U.S. display apparatuses have a frame rate of 60 Hz, in order to display U.S. image signals on European display apparatuses, the frame rate must be converted, and likewise in order to display European image signals on U.S. display apparatuses, the frame rate must be converted. In liquid crystal displays (LCDs), 60 Hz may be converted into 120 Hz so as to prevent generation of noise such as motion blur.
When converting the frame rate, noise such as halo artifacts may appear on a screen. In order to remove halo artifacts, diverse algorithms are applied to image signal processing apparatuses. Therefore, there is a need for methods for removing noise such as halo artifacts.